


Untitled

by donsboy



Series: The San Diego Files [7]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M, Past physical abuse, Previous marriage, Standing together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5629738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cory's ex comes to town and Nick helps him face the guy down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

Nick sat at his desk, brooding. He and Cory had an argument before he'd left for work, and Nick was trying to find a way to work something out. Ross Wilson was coming to town for a visit, and he suggested that he and Cory get together for drinks while he was there. Nick wasn't crazy about the idea because Ross was Cory's ex-husband. Nick knew he shouldn't raise too much hell because, after all, he did go to Vegas for a presentation given by none other than his ex-husband Greg Sanders.

Nick remembered them fighting about that, and Nick going anyway. He realized how big a mistake that had been, and he was trying to keep Cory from doing the same thing. Basically what this all boiled down to was the fact that Nick was feeling a bit insecure about the situation. Cory hadn't talked much about Ross except to say that marrying him had been a mistake. Nick's concentration was broken when he heard a knock on his office door......

“Come in.....”

He groaned inwardly when Matt Helms walked through the door......

“What can I do for you, Matt?”

“Nick, we really need to get together and go over the cost of some of the items that are being requisitioned for swing shift.....”

“Matt, I've stated my position on that. If the need is justified, then they should have what they've ordered....”

“But the cost is breaking the bank, so to speak....”

“I understand that some of these items are expensive, but that's just the way it is.”

“I take it you aren't budging on this?”

“Not one little bit.....”

Matt left Nick's office in a huff because he couldn't get Nick to back down. He had no idea how stubborn the Texan could be when pushed......

 

When Nick got home the next morning, Cory hadn't made it home yet. Nick wasn't really worried because Cory sometimes had to work over just like he did. Nick had a snack, hoping Cory would show up. After he finished his snack, he took a shower and got ready for bed. As he lay there waiting for sleep, he wondered where Cory was, and why he wasn't home yet. He considered calling Cory's phone, but changed his mind when he heard Cory's key in the front door. He called out to Cory, but got nothing in response. He got out of bed and headed to the living room to see if anything was wrong.

Cory was sitting on the sofa, staring out into space. He jumped when Nick put his hand on his shoulder, and Nick immediately apologized for startling him. He walked around and sat down next to his husband and asked what was wrong. Cory said he was still thinking about the argument from the night before and what could be done about it. Nick told Cory not to worry about that for the moment. Instead he suggested that Cory try to get some sleep, and that maybe things would look better when he woke up. Cory let Nick lead him to the bedroom and helped him into bed. Nick got into bed as well and went back to sleep.

Later in the afternoon, Cory woke to find Nick's side of the bed empty. He smelled the heavenly aroma of fresh coffee, and made his way to the kitchen for a cup. Nick was sitting at the table having a smoke while he read the paper. Cory poured himself a coffee and reached over and snagged Nick's smokes and lit one. Nick glanced up from the paper and said: “Hey, babe.....”

“Hey...”

“Did you sleep okay?”

“I guess..... I still feel pretty tired, though.....”

“That's not surprising considering all the tossing and turning you did, not to mention the talking, too....”

“I talked in my sleep?”

“You sure did! All I can say is that I sure wouldn't have wanted to be whoever it was you were arguing with....”

“Why is that?”

“Mostly because you were threatening bodily harm to whoever it was...... the strange thing was that you sounded like you meant it.....”

“Why is that so strange?”

“Because you're a level-headed person who has enough sense to be rational.....”

“I'm glad you think so...... you've never really pissed me off.... and I hope you never do.....”

Nick took Cory in his arms and kissed him. He didn't want to upset the apple cart, but he asked if Cory had come to a decision about Ross Wilson.....

“Yes, I have..... I think I'm going to meet him for that drink.....”

“You are?”

“I certainly am, and you're going with me!”

“I am? Why?”

“Because I want Ross to see that he was completely wrong about me.....”

“I don't understand, babe....”

“I realize that, but I'm going to clear it all up for you in the morning after we get home.....”

“Why not now?”

“It would take too long, and I know I would end up getting emotional, and I don't need that right before I go in to work, and you don't need it either......”

“Whatever you say, baby......”

 

The guys got ready for work and headed out, each lost in their own thoughts. Nick was wondering about Cory's dealings with Ross, and Cory was dealing with trying to keep all the old memories at bay. It was a good thing that Cory was busy that night at the market. He didn't think about Ross the rest of the night, especially after Nick came by on his meal break. They sat in Nick's truck and made small talk that quickly turned into smut because Nick was horny. Cory laughed and told him to save it for later, and Nick said he wasn't sure he could. Cory told him that he'd better find a way. Nick laughed, looked at his watch, and said he had to get back to the lab. He kissed Cory and tried to cop a feel at the same time. Cory laughingly swatted at his hand, and told him to get back to work.

Morning found the guys arriving home around the same time. They were at the beginning of their days off, and Nick was planning to as little as possible. Cory had fixed breakfast, and as they were sitting there eating, Nick asked Cory to tell him about Ross. Cory put his fork down, and asked Nick where he wanted him to start......

“At the beginning.....”

“Well, I met Ross when I was living in Oregon. I was working in a store in a little town called Prineville, and he came in one day asking directions. I was quite taken by his good looks and his charm, of course back them,I fell in lust quickly. I didn't always do anything about it, but lust sure jumped upside my head at the drop of a hat....”

“I know what you mean.....”

“Anyway, Ross charmed the shit out of me. We started going out, and things were great. He was in town to visit family, and he took me to meet them. We started getting serious pretty fast, and we'd only gone out a handful of times when I slept with him......”

Cory slowly lowered his head, and Nick could tell he was embarrassed. He reached over and rubbed his baby's shoulder to comfort him. Cory looked up and Nick saw the tears rolling down his cheeks.....

“Baby, if this is going to upset you.....”

“No, Nick, I have to get it out, and I feel that these are things that you need to know.... once Ross found out that I was easy, things really kicked up a notch......”

“What do you mean?”

“He married me, but he started seeing other people because he knew that I would forgive just about anything he did. I took him back several times, and regretted it more and more each time. Even though he hid it well, Ross was a drunk. He'd come home drunk as all get-out, and if I got a little too mouthy, he'd beat the hell out of me. I put up with it for a while, and that's where I made my mistake. He knew he could do whatever, and I'd take it. One night, he came in roaring drunk, and all I asked was that he be quiet. That set him off! He beat me so badly that I was in the hospital for over a month. I finally said something to the right people and he was arrested. I divorced him while he was in jail. I left Prineville, and that's how I ended up here......”

“Baby, I don't understand why you would want to face him after all that.....”

“Nick, it's important to me because he always told me that I would never be anybody, and that all I would ever be was a stupid, no account whore. I intend to prove him wrong!”

“Baby, there's something you need to remember..... you can beat on steel, and all you're doing is beating out the impurities. When you're done, you've made that steel stronger, and that's what you are: stronger!”

Nick reached for Cory and held him as he cried. He knew how Cory felt on many levels, especially about proving himself. Cory apologized for acting like such a baby, and Nick told him to stop worrying about that. He told his little guy that he certainly understood the need to prove himself, but did his best to make it clear that Cory had nothing to prove to him. Cory thanked Nick for being so understanding about the situation, and Nick reminded him that whatever affected Cory affected him.

When Nick went back to work from his days off, he ran Ross Wilson's name through AFIS. The man had a lengthy rap sheet dating back to his early twenties. It was mostly petty crimes, and the assault Cory spoke of was on there also. Ross had spent five years in prison for that incident, and had been paroled in 2011. Why did it take him so long to get back around to Cory? In Nick's considerable experience, in a case like this, if retaliation was on someone's mind, they usually struck as soon as they got back on the street. But, by the same token, some people waited. Nick wondered if that was the case with Ross. He picked up his desk phone and made a call to Officer John Higgins.....

“Higgins...”

“John? Nick Stokes.....”

“Nick! What can I do for you?”

“I need two of your best guys to do a bit of surveillance for me.....”

“Info?”

“Ross Wilson, age 41, around 6 foot, light brown hair, green eyes,medium build..... he's staying at the Pelican Hotel out on Route 6, room 4. I want this guys comings and goings around the clock. If he goes anywhere near Thornton's Market, or my apartment, I want to know immediately....”

“Everything okay, Nick?”

“I hope so.... it's Cory that I'm worried about …..”

“This guy giving him a problem?”

“So far he hasn't, but that doesn't mean he won't try....”

“I don't follow....”

“This guy is Cory's ex, and Cory's testimony put him in prison a few years back. He's made contact with Cory through work, and I'm thinking this guy showed up out of the blue with retaliation on his mind....”

“Got it.... I'll get on it immediately....”

“I own you one, John..... keep me posted....”

“Will do.....”

Nick ended the call, and put the report on Ross away. He put the matter out of his mind and turned his attention to the stacks of evaluations and reports that required his attentions........

 

Meanwhile, at Thornton's Market, Cory was busy stocking cigarettes in the overhead racks behind the counter. He heard the bell over the door and said: “I'll be with you in just a sec.....”

“No..... you'll wait on me now.....”

Cory froze when he heard that voice. He knew it anywhere......

“What do you want, Ross?”

“I just came by to find out why you haven't called me about that drink.....”

“Well, Nick and I have been busy, and I've been busy with work....”

“You haven't been that damn busy.....”

“Ross, that's enough! I told you I would call you when I had a chance and I will.... now, if there's nothing else, I need to get back to work......”

“You need to make that call soon.....”

Ross stalked out of the store, got into his car and left the parking lot. Not ten minutes later, Nick showed up. He could tell something was wrong, and Cory told him about the encounter with Ross. He reached into his pocket and played back what he'd captured on his phone with Voice Record. Nick listened carefully, and told Cory that maybe it was time to have that drink with Ross after all. 

The next morning, after the guys got home from work, Nick told Cory to call Ross that afternoon and set up a meeting. That afternoon, after Cory had his first cup of coffee, he called the hotel where Ross was staying. When he was connected, Ross answered and Cory told him that he was ready to have that drink with him. Ross was pleased, and asked when he wanted to do it. Cory told Ross he would meet him in the hotel bar at 7:30. When he ended the call, Cory looked at Nick with tears in his eyes, and Nick took him in his arms, telling him that everything was gonna be alright.....

The closer to 7:30 it got, the more nervous Cory was. Nick was doing his best to keep Cory calm, but was afraid it wasn't working too well. He pulled Cory to him and said that he was going to be right beside him, and that everything would be fine. Nick said all he had to do was have one drink, hear what Ross had to say, and leave. Simple as that! Cory looked at Nick and said he hoped he was right.

Cory and Nick arrived at the Pelican Motel bar about fifteen minutes early only to find Ross waiting fir them. He looked a bit irritated that Nick was with Cory, but Cory couldn't be bothered. He and Nick headed to Ross's table and sat down. The waitress came for their drink order, but neither Nick nor Jackson wanted anything. As soon as she walked away, Cory looked Ross in the eye and asked: “What do you want, Ross?”

“A guy can't check in with his ex and say hello?”

“After what I went through with you, the answer would be “NO!”

Ross laughed at that remark and told Cory that they had a lot of catching up to do. Nick spoke up and said that this one meeting was all he was gonna get. Ross told Cory that he should have left his guard dog at home....

“Not on your life.... whatever you have to say to me can be said in front of Nick. He's my husband, and he knows all about you and the bullshit you pulled on me when we were married.....”

“Did the stupid whore tell you he divorced me while I was in prison?”

“He did, and you best watch your mouth when you speak about Cory......”

“Whatever...... Cory, you need to re-think all this and come back to me.”

“Like hell I will! I finally got away from you, and I'll be damned if I'll go back.... if that's what you wanted to see me about, you're wasting your time. I made something of myself, Ross, and I have a damn good man now. I did everything you said I wouldn't.......”

“Maybe, but you would have been much better off if you'd stayed with me.....”

“No, I wouldn't...... all you wanted was a punching bag and a fuck! You can't stand the thought that you lost out, and I did everything you said I wouldn't. From now on, stay the hell out of San Diego because there's nothing here for you. Don't call me, don't come to my work, just sat away...... come on, Nick.....”

Cory rose and headed toward the exit with Nick right behind him. When they got to Cory's car, he was shaking like a leaf. Nick drove them home, and when they arrived, Cory lost it. He was crying and pacing the floor. Nick understood because of facing some of his own demons. He finally got Cory to let him hold him, and Nick held on tight so Cory would know that Nick was there and wouldn't let go.......

THE END


End file.
